Please Dont Go
by Rozen14
Summary: Sasori and Kurohana were out on a mission until Kurohana was brutally injured, as she recovers from her wounds and probably a 50% chance of dying, Sasori went to tell her how he feels.


A Naruto story dedicated to my friend from myspace. I do not own Naruto! I dont own Kurohana either she belongs to my friend!

Kurohana and Sasori were on a mission until Kurohana got injured by protecting Sasori leaving him in a shock. As he waits for her to recover at the hideout he begins to think on what would happen if she died...

Please Dont Go

Sasori was sitting in the living room while waiting for Konan's results on Kurohana's health. He still couldnt believe that she risked her life to protect him...why did she do that? Sasori rubbed his face to release the stress, he knew that he didnt like it when Kurohana's reckless but THAT was way too far...getting stabbed in the torso 7 times by rouge ninjas was very painful. "Sasori?" Konan called out. Sasori turned to Konan quickly. "Konan?...How is she?" Sasori asked surprisingly nervously. Konan lowered her head in shame. "I couldnt tell...it looks serious...she might die."

Suddenly Sasori's puppet "heart" stopped...He couldnt believe his ears, Kurohana might die...?

"No...No you're lying...she cant die...SHE CAN'T!!!!!!" Sasori screamed. "Im sorry Sasori...there is a possible chance that she might-" Konan said.

"SHUT UP!!!!" Sasori said as he ran to Kurohana's room. He just couldnt believe it...Kurohana the girl that he loves is dying. The girl who taught him how to feel again is fading from existance. He won't let this happen. He remembers the day when he first met her.

flashback

Sasori was in Pein's office awaiting for his new partner to show up. "Excuse me, sorry Im late." a girl came in and stood beside Sasori.

When Sasori first saw the girl something made his puppet heart twist a bit, what was that feeling inside of him?

Pein looked at the two. "Im glad that you have arrived new recruit, this is your new partner Sasori." He introduced. The girl looked at Sasori and gave out her hand. "Nice to meet you Sasori-chan!" she greeted cheerfully. Sasori looked at her hand and shook it gently. "Nice to meet you too...whats your name?" Sasori asked. "My name is Kurohana!" the girl said as she smiled at Sasori.

A few years later...

"Kurohana!" Sasori called out. Kurohana turned around from looking at the sky. "Yes Sasori-chan?" she asked. Sasori walked to where Kurohana is. "What are you doing?" He asked her. She smiled at him and then looked back at the sky. "Im looking at the clouds in the sky. They make really awesome shapes! Wanna look at them?" She asked. "Alright." Sasori said the he sits next to her and watched the clouds with her. "Kurohana...what does it feel like to feel with emotions?" Sasori asked her. Kurohana knows that Sasori is a puppet man and also knows that he was once a human man who has forgotten about his emotions, but she didnt mind teaching him.

"Well Sasori, feeling feelings are pretty normal, like happiness. It makes you all nice and warm inside, sadness is when you feel your heart in emotional pain and the tears will come out from your eyes. Jealousy is when you feel angry to the person that has something or someone. Anger is when you feel hot and wanting to hurt a person or something." she explained.

"What about love?" Sasori asked. "What does love feel like?"

Kurohana blushed at the question but she shook it off. "Well...love is a nice but weird feeling...its like having butterflies in your stomach, while your heart beats REALLY fast!" Kurohana explained. When Sasori heard about how love works he began to think that was the thing that made his heart twist. He is in love with Kurohana but some other emotion that made him feel nervous to tell her. But someday when the time comes he will tell her...

End Of Flashback

Sasori ran to Kurohana's room as fast as he could, when he reached the door, he quickly opened it and he sees her lying on her bed covered in bandages. "Kurohana..."

He went to her side to and placed his hand on her unconcious hand. "Kurohana please wake up...I dont want you to die..." Sasori said. Kurohana's left eye opened and looked at Sasori. "Sasori...?" she squeaked. "Kurohana...your still alive!" Sasori said as he hugged her, "Kurohana please dont go...I need you...and I love you."

Kurohana's right eye shot open and widened with her left eye, but then they softened with joy, "Sasori...I love you too." she said happily. Sasori held on to her while he felt something wet coming out of his eyes. "Tears...Im crying!" Sasori thought amazingly. As he cried his tears fall upon Kurohana's wounds and little did he know healing chakra are inside of his tears, when the tears touched her wounds they began to heal and her strenght is being restored. Kurohana begins to lift herself and hugged Sasori then kissed him then pulled away. "Kurohana...my tears...they healed you..."Sasori said in awe. "Yes Sasori, Im all better now, thank you." she said as she continued to hug him. Sasori began to smile and kept on embracing Kurohana, "Kurohana, I love you with all my heart." He said happily, Kurohana smiled back at him. "I love you with all of my heart too Sasori!" Kurohana said happily as well, then once again they kissed.

The End!

I hope my friend likes it! I also hope you all like it too!


End file.
